Containers for particulate products, especially (roast or ground) coffee particulate products, have many unique requirements which need not be considered for other containers. For example, coffee particulates give off gases while being stored, and are deleteriously affected by air. Thus, coffee particulate containers must prevent the ingress of air and hence be air-tight. In addition, such containers must also be suitably robust to withstand a build-up of pressure; or alternatively, the container must vent the built up gases before the pressure thereof damages (miss-shapes or breaks) the container or be subject to an initial vacuum so that any build up of pressure is not excessive.
While particulate coffee containers were previously generally made of metal formed into a cylinder with a top and a bottom (which was thus easily made robust and air-tight), new cylindrical and other shaped rigid plastic containers, particularly with layered walls, have now been found to be suitable for containing particulate coffee. However, while such plastic containers have sufficient size to store a desired volume of particulate coffee, typically in the range of 2-4 pounds and have diameters and heights of about 5-7 inches, such containers have been expensive to make. This expense includes the material needed to make the container walls sufficiently strong so that such containers can support a sizable top load, such as from other containers stored thereabove in a pallet during shipping.